


All the Autumn Colours

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smiles, Thanksgiving, Thinking, Turkey - Freeform, Whipped Cream, fall - Freeform, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: Jason's out of excuses. This is just some thanksgiving fluff for us Jercy lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's not Thanksgiving for you United States of America people yet, but for us Canadians: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!  
> So, wherever you people are and whoever you are, I want to wish you a happy thanksgiving this year, whether you're from the U.S.A or Cambodia or the U.K, remember to feel something today and try to make that feeling a happy one.  
> Go crazy guys and if there is someone out there that you love, feel free to kiss them and remember, turkey is always a good excuse.

So, maybe the turkey made him do it. Yep, that had to be it.

Everyone knew that turkey made people do crazy things.

Then again, it could have been the leaves and the smells - cider and nutmeg and pumpkin. Maybe it was just that it had gotten colder and it made him feel more bold. Getting lost in the colours of the autumn leaves and the crunch of them under his feet.

Maybe it was remembering himself chasing, feet flying and arms reaching, just missing the soft blue scarf as it whipped away from him. He remembered them laughing and leaning against each other when they couldn’t run anymore, leaves swirling around them. Catching their breath and trying to remember when they’d started running and where they were now. 

Maybe he’d decided a long time before. Maybe he was thinking about all the times that he’d wanted it before. Every wayward look, every grip of hands, every smile and joke and lingering touch that left him just a little breathless.

It could have been the hot chocolate that triggered it too. It was sweet and warm and smooth and it attacked him with happy memories and endorphin's which made his heart beat just a little faster and his face feel just a little warmer.

Maybe it was the smiles he was getting from across the table, or watching how much love there was in his eyes and movements towards his family. 

Maybe it was in the way he dashed around the kitchen; sticking his fingers in cake batter and making his mother smile in the exasperated way he always managed to do so easily. 

It was when he watched him draining water from the vegetables and freaking out when the pressure cooker started whistling and spitting. Jason couldn’t help but laugh and laugh and laugh. 

It was probably the whipped cream that did him in. No one can watch their best friend/crush/partner in arms/source of endless pining, lick whipped cream off of their fingers without feeling just a little hot under the collar.

Nope. It was definitely the turkey.

Percy laughed as Jason finally parted their lips from each other and couldn’t help but speak up:

“Wow.”Percy said, voice a bit raspy. “I thought you were going to hold off until Christmas. You know, use mistletoe as an excuse to kiss me.” Then his wry smile turned softer. “I’m glad you didn’t, though. This gives me one more thing to be thankful for today.”

Jason could keep blaming it on the turkey and the leaves and the season, or he could blame it on Percy. Because he was the one he wanted, and he just couldn't resist that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving. May your season be oh so bright.


End file.
